Unexpected Twist of Destiny
by Kasakaru
Summary: Forget the summary. Spoiler; Hyuga-cest, death, future lemons chapters, future gore chapters. In total, this is not for the heart of the weak or the mind of a child. Disclaimer: Naruto characters are not owned by me, this writing is not for any profit.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters. This is just a story I made up using the characters and some storyline from the main show Naruto. Repeat, I do not own any of this. I did not write any of this money or some form of reward. I am just another crazy writer looking to express herself.

Characters of Chapter One:

Neji - age 23

Hinata - age 22

Hanabi - age 17

Hiashi - ancient XD

Within confined doors down in the main training hall there came the scampering of feet, pacing back and forth roughly, loud enough to wake most of the other Hyugas' within the mansion. Soon the loud scampering was reduced to shuffling, then a massive, heavy thud in the silence of the rainy night. Over head, the vibrant white orb, known as the moon, frowned upon the Hyuga Mansion as did the heavens for they wept heavily down over all of Konoha to announce very, very terrible news that would no doubt spread once morning had come in the next several hours. Reaching the paper thin sliding doors of the training room was none other then the current successor of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga. His face twisted in a look of disgust upon what his faint eyes had to stare upon. The body of his his youngest daughter Hanabi laid mangled like a lifeless doll. Not very far behind came the drenched Neji. His hair usually well kept was a frizzled mess but he could not turn from the sight of his Hyuga Princess he had sworn to protect. Neji swallowed every ounce of his ninja reserve to walk closer to the young girl six years his junior. He had only recently learned to love the cold fronted Hyuga and now that he had she was taken from him by death itself for there were no signs of physical inflictions, there were no traces that anyone had come into the room, nor even a gen jutsu placed on the mansion. Hanabi died a painful, natural death which would remain unknown until the medical ninja had done a full scan on the body.

Hiashi washed the twenty three year old Neji approach the woman, he knew the feelings that Neji had grown towards Hanabi over the years and knew the pain and anguish his fellow Hyuga must have felt. But Hiashi saw the lad keep his composure as always. As a ninja, one must never allow their feelings to get in the way of a mission, and Neji's mission in life was to serve as a ninja so his feelings for his once beloved Hanabi had to be buried away quickly for the rest of the Hyuga clan was now approaching. Most of whom looked over the shoulders of the Hiashi to see the pale lifeless body of the heir to have been. Not wanting Hanabi's body stared at and spoken off, Neji removed his long sleeved top and placed it down over the still warm body. His heart was holding onto to its last strings as he walked away from the site to escape what happened. While walking his eyes shot a glance at the terrified Hinata who only now had woken and was running behind the others to see if what the chaos she had heard was coming true. When reaching the crowd she overheard her fellow Hyuga's whispering the news, the horrible news that Hanabi Hyuga was now dead.

The eyes of Hinata snapped open widely when news struck her ears but heart would not believe what it was told until she had seen for herself. The crowd instantly hushed when they realized Hinata was there. Hiashi had torn Hinata from the main branch family and reduced her to the lower branch but he had refused to bran his first born with the mark that gave him control of his feeble weak minded daughter. Hinata had given no protest eight years ago when her father had chosen Hanabi as his heir, she wished it that way for her heart was to gentle and kind to be brutal and forceful as her father had wished her to be. Sadly, it was only four days before Hanabi was to truly take control of the Hyuga Clan and now, now what. Suspension started to spread through the crowd, whispering soft words for the Hyuga not hear. Hiashi heard the non-sense and silenced them all with a stomp of his foot. The crowd parted somewhat, making a vertical path from Hiashi to the shivering Hinata standing the rain. A strong, smooth voice cut through the dripping and wild winds of the night.** "Hinata, because Hanabi has is deceased you must now become the heir of the Hyuga Clan. As planned, it will happen on Hanabi's 18th Birthday, and on that day you are also to marry Neji."**

With a wave of his hand he shooed away the rest of his clan, sending them hurdling in their rooms as if they were roaches seeking shelter from being squished. Hinata did not move though, she could not. While the others had run off she had activated her Byakugan to see under the thin linen of Neji's shirt that hid the body of her dead sister to prove that she was indeed dead and not coming back. Weak the new heiress had become as she stumbled to her knees in muddy mess that had been the outside lining that separated her from the wooden decks of the household itself. Her father said nothing more. He could not show his daughter compassion, he could not do anything. His pride and joy was dead. His heart was sunken to an abyss as Neji's was, and as Hinata's. Hinata had never wished any ill fate upon her little sister, in fact, Hinata was willing to help her sister in away to make her stronger, to make her the best. She wanted to see her little Hanabi become a great leader but now those dreams to see her sister become as wonderful as she imagined was flushed away by the tears of the heavens. Hinata remained where she was for the next several hours, far longer than after the rain had stopped, the sun came out, and the medic team had come to take her sister's body. The female was dazed, for those hours and did not snap from her make believe world till a hand came to rest on her shoulder softly. Spinning her head round, twin pairs of lavender optics turned to see eyes much like her own staring back at her.** "N-N-N-Neji-kun..."**

I wrote one of these before but I sucked writing it the way I did. I hope you folks enjoy this one. Let me know if you like it if not I will toss it and make a new plot for another set of characters. But you people do like it, I will be writing another chapter to continue it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto - 22

Sakura - 22

**::Continued; Hyuga Mansion::**

Twin pairs of lavender eyes matched on another when Hinata turned to look at her cousin Neji that was standing just behind her. Her eyes looked terrified as they stared at him. If there was one thing that hadn't changed about her cousin it was the resentment he had towards her for all the years of her life after his father's death. He blamed Hinata for the death of his father, it was something he could not forgive the young woman for but he could not allow his future bride to appear like this. He could not let the Hyuga Clan see the woman that they would call their leader. Kneeling down beside her in just his draw string shorts, Neji drew the female up into his arms and cradled her close to his own body. His pale eyes turned away from Hinata's to avoid seeing the anguish and fear in her face. She had not changed one bit. **"Stop crying. You're this was your destiny to be the leader of the Clan. You can not escape what fate has decided,"** he replied to her. Deep within the male Hyuga he wished the words he had spoken was not true.

**::Sakura Scene::  
**  
It was a normal day like any other for the young pink haired nin sitting at the front desk. She had not expected much out of the day but her thoughts was distraught and turned when she heard a medical team stampede into the hospital doors. What the hell was going on? Confused, the lass pushed herself from her chair and chased after the team to see what was going on. In her place at the front desk she had ordered her understudy, a young genin, to watch man the front desk. Such a hard task. Back to Sakura, she quickly jolted after the team of four heading into the autopsy room. Two of which entered the room and two of which remained outside manning the doors.

**"What the hell is going on!?!"** the female roared at the men, causing them to shrink down a little

**"L-Lady Hyuga, i-i-is deceased,"** one of the two managed to pipe up.

**"Hinata?**" she questioned in horror. But got the sudden shake of head from the other medic nin.

**"Not Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi. Lady Hinata is now to take the role of leader of the Hyuga Clan and she will be married to Neji in three days time."**

_**"No!" **_**  
**  
Sakura could not hear anymore of this blasphemy. She turned and ran from the hospital, behind her the two medics were yelling for her to come back but to no avail. Sakura had something more important to do then yammer away with the ninja. She needed to find Naruto. He needed to know what was going on.

**::Naruto Scene::**

**"WHAT?!"** screamed Naruto loudly at the Ichimaru Ramen Shop. He had just heard the word from his fellow squad member Sakura that Hinata, HIS Hinata was to be betrothed to the cold hearted Neji. He couldn't believe his ears. He had known little of Hanabi, in fact he didn't even like her very much after meeting her when he first went to the Hyuga mansion some many years ago for his and Hinata's first date. The blond haired boy lowered his head in anger and slammed his fist on the table of bar where the food was served up. The shop owner blinked his eyes thrice and turned to the pink haired female beside him, clearly out of breath.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He was not yet Hokage as he had dreamed but he was a jounin and had a squad of his own, even so he had made time for him and Hinata when he could. How could she not aruge with her father over the feelings they shared together? He wouldn't stand by for this. Pushing himself up and away from his half eaten bowl of ramen the boy stormed off to the Hyuga mansion to hear what the hell was going on and why his girlfriend was being forced into marriage that was now only three days away.  
**  
::Sakura Scene::**

As Naruto bolted away Sakura was left alone to catch her breath after running around Konoha for hours trying to look for him. Just as Naruto dashed off the lady heard something hit the ground not very far from her. The emerald optics of the pink haired woman turned down to see what had been dropped. No doubt it was from Naruto's poorly wrapped Kunai Pouch since she saw kunai and shuriken following in dust lifted trail. A chuckle left her lips at his laziness but she could not ignore the small red box laying on the ground. When kneeling down Sakaru took the box in hand and opened it up. The sight of the treasure within took her breath away.

Inside the box was a diamond ring beautifully crafted. No doubt he had probably bought it when he went to the Land of Waves, business there had been quite well off. Sakaru pushed herself to her feet and frowned suddenly. In three days that was also Naruto's and Hinata's fourth year of being together as a couple. This was the surprise that Naruto had been bragging to Sakuro about all this time. He was going to ask Hinata to marry him. The lass closed the box and turned her head to the path she could still see her broken hearted friend running.

**"Naruto..."**


	3. Chapter 3

**::Hyuga Mansion; Neji and Hinata::**  
  
The older Hyuga said nothing to Hinata as he carried her muddy body away from the messy puddle she had been in all night. No doubt she would be sick for a few days and because of her Neji now would be confined to the Hyuga Manor to care for his _fiance_. He hated such a term for a woman he had loathed for so long. Just the thought of having to marry her made him sick to his stomach. If there had been another Hyuga as strong as he, he would have committed suicide the night Hanabi had also died. However, under such circumstances he was the strongest of the Hyuga, even more powerful than Hiashi now. And he, Hinata's father, was the reason why Neji could not kill himself. If Neji had died with Hanabi, Hinata would be forced to marry her father. Neji might have been heartless and hated the Hyuga heiress in his arms but he could NEVER allow Hinata to have to face that kind of fate. After all, he had promised his deceased lover he would also protect Hinata with all the power he had within him. Sure it was his duty because she was of the main branch family but he would do it because he wanted to make Hanabi happy in this life and the afterlife. Would his beloved be in the afterlife be enraged over the wedding with her older sister? Or would she be happy?  
**  
::Hanabi Scene::  
**  
Back at the autopsy room in the hospital. The two medic nins who had called for Sakura to stop silenced themselves when they saw the fifth Hokage walking in. They knew better then to get on the blonde's bad side.

**"Good morning Lady Tsunade!"** Both yelled in unison, only to get an annoyed look shot to them on her face. Clearly she had only recently been woken and not given any information about why she had to rush down to the hospital to see what all the commotion was about. Upon stepping into the room Tsunade was greeted by the other medics who had already set up everything that Tsunade might need. Laying in the center of the room on, a metal surgical table, was a body covered in a white sheet. Under it laid the body of Hanabi.

**"Why was I called in so early? Can you not perform a simple autopsy by yourselves?!"** she yelled at the two.

**"L-Lady Tsunade,"** once said very fearfully. He took a nervous gulp and continued.** "T-Tsunade-sama this was an emergency. Hanabi Hyuga."** He could no longer put his words together correctly. Instead he raised his hand and pointed towards the dead body on the table. Tsunade herself was surprised. How did the Hyuga die? She rushed to the bed side and pulled back the covers of the sheet to see that sure enough, Hanabi was dead.

**"What happened?"**

Both men shrugged.** "Lord Hiashi said that when he found her she was already dead. He said it was a heart condition or something."**

Tsunade ignored the men. She turned and looked at the young girl with disbelief. Her body had already gone pale and turning shades of bruised blue and black.

**"What does Hiashi plan to do about the Hyuga Clan now?"** she asked. She spun on the balls of her feet to stare at the two men for an answer.

The second was the first to reply back to the demanding woman.** "Lord Hiashi has said that Lady Hinata is now to take the lead of the Clan."**

**"And Neji?"** Her eye brow quirked up causing both men to look at each other for a moment and gulp to steady their nerves.  
**  
"He is to marry Lady Hyuga in three days."**

Tsunade released a painful sigh hearing what she did. He knew all that went down in Konoha. There wasn't a single thing that went on above or under the surface that she did not know about. And if there was it took less than twenty four hours to find the answer.  
**  
"Engaged? ENGAGED! How could my father possibly allow my sister to marry MY Neji."** The ghost of Hanabi yelled loudly. Being in her ghostly form her screams went unanswered. Hearing news of her beloved Neji had caused her rested spirit to rise from it unsettled grave. For now, she had no idea she was dead. The female blinked slightly and looked around at the people in the room. She tilted her head to the side in confusion when seeing the fifth Hokage there**."Tsunade-sama?"** When Hanabi turned her head around and looked down at her dead face her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. **"I'M DEAD!?!?!?!"**  
**  
::Hyuga Mansion; Neji and Hinata::**

Neji dodged past all of the waking Hyuga's. Many of which stared at the young couple as they walked past. Some whispered softly causing Neji to shoot them a disgusted look that made them slither into another corridor or room to avoid that deadly look of the Hyuga Prince. The boy's temple was throbbing with a massive head ache from stress and anger. When he finally made it to Hinata's room he pressed his bare foot to the wooden frame of the paper sliding door. He easily slid open the door with his toe and walked into bamboo matted flooring. He blinked a bit at the odd feel of the stiff bamboo on his feet.  
**  
"N-N-Neji-kun?"** Hinata stuttered. Instantly Neji was pulled from his distraction and stared down at the female with a scowl. It caused Hinata to turn her eyes away from his shyly as a response. Hanabi would have yelled at him for looking at her in such a way but Hinata, she was the complete opposite. He released a sigh and turned his eyes away once more. He closed the door behind him as he had opened it to give the two some privacy.

He said nothing to the lady in his arms and started to walk away towards the bathroom joined to the room. He ignored the mess of her room and headed into the bathroom where he placed Hinata into the tub and then turned on the water to the tub. (Strangely ninja fought using the style of old but had electricity and running water.) After turning on the water he placed his hand under the water to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. Getting a good feel for the water he then placed in a rubber stopper where the pipe drained so the tub could fill. He said nothing more to her and turned to walk of the bathroom. The male finally closed the door joining the bathroom to the room only to then plop himself down onto the ground outside the bathroom door. Neji sat outside the door cross-legged; his eyes stared out at the wooden walls.

After ten minutes had passed Neji heard the water shut off followed by what sounded like Hinata removing her muddy clothes and tossing it out of the tub. It was exactly what she had done.

**"Hinata-sama,"** Neji spoke out.

Hinata froze in the tub and wrapped her arms around her bare body. Her head turned towards Neji's direction very slowly and she then took a nervous gulp. Before she could reply Neji spoke once again.** "You don't want to go through with this either, do you? You're in love in with Naruto."**

**"Neji-kun?"** she questioned, a bit confused. Was this really her cousin?

**"Admit it Hinata. I know you are in love him as I was with Hanabi. Everyone thought it was all an act but I truly loved her. I do not want to go through with this, and I know you don't want to either but we have to for the sake of our clan and of village. Do you understand?"**

**"Y-Yes Ni-sa..."** she was cut off.  
**  
"Its not brother anymore. I'll be your husband in a few days, just call me Neji."**

At the same moment, both of them turned their heads down to their laps. Both stared at their hands. How could they go through with this this. They were both in love with someone else, and her lover was still alive...

Unable to stay in the room any longer Neji pushed himself up to his feet, causing Hinata to get startled and jump slightly. He heard this and sighed once again. His head turned to look at the silhouette created by the morning light. The slender figure of the female sitting in the tub was casted against the paper styled wall separating her bathroom from her room. The shadowed beauty of the female was burned into his vision. Quickly he turned his head and stared at the ground, at the same time his steps could be heard as he exited the room.

**"Come to my room when you are done, we need to speak with your father."** Neji stated loudly as he exited the room, but adding to it he whispered in a soft voice. **"If it could be Naruto instead of me I would step down, I just wanted you to know that Hinata."** After he spoke he vanished out of the room and closed her door behind him then headed down to his room which was right below her own.

His words might have been faint but Hinata heard each and every one of them. Her only response: **"I k-know…"**


	4. Chapter 4

**::Neji's View::**

Neji closed Hinata's door just behind him with a soft tap to show it was as closed as closed could possibly get. His hand lingered on the sliding door's frame for just a moment before it slipped from the wooden surface and found itself back down at his side. In his chest his heart was pounding and racing like a million horses trying to find an escape but he could not. The woman he had come to love was gone from his life and here he was, feeling like a young boy again with his first crush. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach from the burned image of seeing Hinata from behind the wooden frame of her bathroom. His pale lavender eyes closed as he faced her closed door. With a deep gulp he steadied his nerves and spun a full about-face towards the opposite direction of her bedroom door. Every impulse of him wanted to turn and stare at the door; to wait for his bride-to-be to come out. His shinobi reserve however was stronger than his inner will. So step by step Neji walked away from Hinata's bedroom door. The soft _click, click _of his bare feet hitting the wooden floor was echoed through the empty hallways as he found his way towards his room not far from Hinata's own.

**::Hinata's View::**

**"N-N-Neji...." **she stuttered softly as though hoping he'd still be just outside her bathroom but she heard the tap of her regular bedroom door making contact with the non-movable wall. It struck her odd that it took her time to hear the footsteps of him leaving but she was glad he was gone. Lowering her head and body a little more down in the water the Hyuga Princess began to weep softly. Her mouth was currently covered by the water so her muffled whimpers were not heard from anyone outside. However, both eyes streamed rivers of tears down her cheeks which blended into the murky water she was currently bathing in. Although Neji had lost his lover Hinata had not lost her's and her father was being unreasonable about her being forced into a marriage with her own cousin, one she feared at that.

Hinata could do nothing but weep in her bath to ease the pain of her wilting heart. She had loved Naruto for so long and she knew if Naruto could say anything about it he would speak his mind and try to take her with him as far away as he possibly could from the village. Either that or Naruto would fight tooth and nail to make Hiashi change his mind about the unquestionable marriage. From under the murky water came bubbles escaping Hinata's lips, obvious gibberish but really trying to mutter Naruto's name one very, very last time before she would never be his again.

**::Naruto View::  
**  
**"LET ME GO!!!"** the angered male screamed at the Hyugas who had detained him from entering past the gates of the mansion. Everyone had come to know Naruto as one of the strongest nine genin to graduate from his class and at the bottom was the hidden-in-the-shadows, Hinata. With a fury beyond anyone believing , the blond raged another yell at the two men to release him. It was the last and final warning for the two men but even so they did not listen to the nine tailed carrier. So with an ease and grace unknown, the boy spun on his right leg bringing his left leg up to knock senseless the first male holding him back and then brought his left leg around the other way. As his leg spun the heel of his left leg found the back of the other man's head. In less than a second both members of the Hyuga clan was instantly knocked out.

But no time for celebrating!

Naruto quickly turned around to face the once closed gates but what he came face to face with was something else. The eyes of Naruto came face to face with that of an old looking Hiashi Hyuga who, whether trying to mask his emotions or not, was clearly pissed off at the uninvited guest that had shown up to his home. Naruto unleashed a low growl at the older male but in response he got no hostile retaliation and instead received a smooth, calm question.

**"What are you doing here Uzumaki?"**

**"What is this I hear about Hinata and Neji getting married?!?! You know she's my girlfriend!"**

**"Hanabi is dead, and Hinata...sadly...is the only one who is left that can be head of the Hyuga Household."**

**"Why the hell don't you just make Neji head of the household and let him marry Ten-Ten!?!?"**

**"Because Ten-Ten is already engaged to Rock Lee."**

Naruto stood and stared dumbly at Hiashi. He...he couldn't be serious? Bush brows and TenTen? The blonde shook his head to rid the thought of Lee and TenTen so he could return back to why he was here in the first place. **"Well why not let Neji marry someone else in the Clan!? There can't only be Hinata. Why does it have to be her?!"** he yelled at the man.

**"I do not find the marriage a fair one either but Hinata is the last of the main house hold beside myself. And since I cannot remarry unless it was to another individual of my status, Hinata must be wed and take control of the household. I need her to marry someone who is cunning and smart, which would be Neji. Neji has the qualifications of a leader and would be perfect to lead the Hyuga Clan."  
**  
**"Soooooo....why not make Neji your successor instead of Hinata now...?"** Naruto asked dumbly.  
**  
"Do you not get it? This is about laws and tradition. I cannot allow a branch family member to possibly take hold of the clan. How do you think that would make the Hyuga clan look? I understand Neji's skills surpass my own but the fact remains is he is still lower than Hinata and me. Also, Hinata is weak and spineless-"**  
**  
"Don't you dare say Hinata is spineless or weak!!!!" **Naruto roared at the man. Lifting his index finger he shoved it towards the Hyuga with extreme force. Due to the situation Hiashi did not bother to fight back at the moment. Instead he took the poke and braced his body for the impact. In short, it appeared as if Hiashi did not move at all and Naruto was not fazed by the no movement of the Hyuga Leader. But he did continue on to yell at the man with an uncontrolled anger.** "Do you have any idea how strong your daughter really is or what she even really wants? She's a strong woman that you still see as a little girl. I bet if she was to fight you she could kill you without trying. But her heart is too strong to allow her to hurt anyone. She would rather risk her life to protect you instead of you fighting for your life, so don't dare call her weak again." **

By now Naruto was fuming at the mouth but Hiashi didn't change his emotionless expression towards Naruto.** "That is why Hinata must marry Neji. Hinata does not have the heart to tell her clansmen what to do. She doesn't work well under stress and as far as I am concerned my daughter is weak. She doesn't fight, she doesn't argue her point, she does rather seek peace through words then try to fight. Now, this conversation is over. Please leave before I have the Hokeage remove you by force."** With a wave of his hand Hiashi shooed the anger Naruto away.

It took all of Naruto's strength to not bash in the side of Hiashi's head. Closing his eyes, he turned and headed away from the gates of the Hyuga mansion. Where he was going he wasn't sure but he needed to get away so he could bring his anger to a controlled level. Heavens only knew what would happen if he stayed but inside a battle was raging in him.** "Hinata-chan, I love you...."** he whispered softly against a soft wind blowing by. In those four words alone his anger simmered away but he had not the heart to argue with Hinata's father, at least not right now. He truly wasn't the same knuckle headed kid who rushed into a heart screamed battle. After becoming a chuunin he learned he needed to think before acting, otherwise he would be killed.

**::Hiashi View::  
**  
_'Poor kid,'_ Hiashi thought to himself as he walked back towards the central area of the Hyuga Mansion. Its center area was nothing more than square opening with a large cherry blossom tree growing in the middle. His staff quietly thumped against the hard ground as he walked towards the tree. Once in the shade of the tree his eyes looked up to peer into the skies between the branches of the magnificent tree before him. Slowly the clouds rolled on by. His mind was lost for a second but in that second his troubles seemed to vanish, all but for that one moment. Turning his head down to the side he saw Neji scurrying to his room. A light sigh escaped the lips of Hiashi Hyuga. But onward he went to meet with Neji in his room. There was much he needed to talk to the young man about. Things that he could not have the others listening into.


	5. Chapter 5

**::Hyuga Mansion::**

Hiashi sighed softly as he walked from under the cherry blossom tree. With each step he took he felt his heavy heart weighing him down and it seemed as if it was enough to break his staff in two. As torn as he was inside for losing his Hanabi and on top of that forcing his nephew and daughter into an unwanted marriage, he had to keep his composure as a leader so no one would see weakness through him. Even in secret, all alone by himself, he knew he could never weep for the loss of his child nor the fact that he was tearing his eldest daughter away from everything she had always wanted. As strange as it was even he noticed the change in the frail little Hinata when she was around Naruto. Always happy, never stumbling over words, there was never any fear in her eyes when it came to him. But around everyone else she was timid and scared, almost frightened to say something and when she did she stuttered horribly over her words.

Before the Hyuga king realized it he was up at the door of Neji's room. He stood there a moment, hearing the scrambling of the young adult trying to put all of his things away after the ordeal he had to go through. Once the shuffling of feet came to a calmer paced he raised his mighty hand to knock upon the wood frame of the sliding door. **"Neji, its Hiashi."** He said in usual cold form. It took the boy inside no more than few minutes to rush towards his room and open the door for the man standing outside. He gave a slight bow, as he always had done, to the older male but Hiashi extended the edge of his staff towards Neji's chin to raise his head up and look at him**. "You'll be part of the main house hold. You bow to no one, understood?"** Hiashi said with a firm tone and in response the broken hearted Neji could nod his head up and down a little bit in understanding**, "Yes, sir."  
**  
Hiashi, satisfied with the answer walked into the boy's room. Since birth, Hiashi never had stepped into Neji's room which was rather small to say the least. There was enough room for a small bamboo laid bed pilled with a few blankets for comfort. Beside it he had a small one foot table that had a ninja head band stand and the rest of the space was just pictures of either Hanabi and himself or pictures of him with Hinata when they were younger before he was branded with the mark that changed his status forever as a branch family member. There was then a small dresser which he assumed held all of Neji's clothing and ninja gear and located at the right of the room was a round table good for three. By the pillows settled at the side, he could see the knee prints of someone who probably came by a lot since Neji was already kneeling down at the edge of the table with a cup of hot tea prepared for each them. "Please, sit," the lad beckoned the older male. In compliance Hiashi took a seat on the untouched pillow besides Neji. It would be Hinata's place to take the area where her sister was perched when she came to visit Neji.

**"Naruto came by a few minutes ago,"** Hiashi first started off. His hand extended towards his tea to pull the drink closer to his body on the table. His lavender eyes stared at the murky, steamy water while awaiting Neji's response yet, none came for a few seconds. When he turned his eyes, he could see the boy was lost in thought**. "You should speak with him, make sure he understands why this needs to happen."  
**  
**"He won't understand. He doesn't believe in tradition."** The male replied quickly.  
**  
"Maybe coming from me he won't, coming from you might or coming from Hinata he surely will."**

**"Why do you even care about his feelings in this Lord Hiashi?"** the boy sudden peeped up after the mention of Naruto. He remembered well just about ten years ago when it was that little knuckled headed blond that made him realize that he was no pawn to the Hyuga family, that he was something more than just fighting as a caged bird.  
**  
"Its not the question of why do I care about his feelings. Its the fact that he will be an extreme burden between Hinata and yourself after the marriage occurs or even during the marriage. You know how out of control that little monster is,"** the man replied in a firm tone.

**"Don't speak of Naruto like that Lord Hiashi. You don't understand anything of what Naruto is. The only monster I see here is you,"** after he spoke with a defiant tone he was writhing in pain on the ground. Hiashi had used the brand upon the young male's head to enforce pain upon Neji. A simple reminder to let the boy know what his place was amongst the his people. He might have been marrying into the main branch family but as long as he lived he would forever remain a branch family member. In agony the lad screamed out in pain. It was the first time he had ever felt the torment of the branding seal. Hiashi stared at Neji rolling around like a dying worm being baked by the sun. There was no remorse in his eyes and even though Neji was brought to his weakest point he continued to insult the older male. **"You that much of a coward? You think that a second branch family member could possibly bring you to your knees and your destruction?"**

It was the last words that Neji was able to rambled for he really ticked off Hiashi and was put into an unconscious position. What niether of the two realized though was standing at the opened doorway was Hinata. Covering her body she had a simple blue silk kimino, tied with a white obi around her waist. Her hair, still wet, was braided down her back and her bangs parted to show the fear in her lavender colored eyes. Seeing her father rise from his seat, Hinata snapped out of her fear and jumped into defensive mode. A side that Hiashi hadn't seen from his daughter, ever. **"What did you do to him!?" **she yelled loudly.

**"You're a woman, its none of your business."  
**  
That was one line Hiashi should have never crossed for Hinata pushed off the balls of her feet and dashed towards Hiashi with her palm extended outwards towards his stomach. Just before her piete hand could make contact with his abdomen though the hand of Hiashi grabbed tightly at the wrist of his daughter**. "Do not forget your place either amongst this family. As long as I draw breath I rule this family," **his voice said in a cold tone. But Hinata only smirked. Why? When looking down he could see why, his daughters other hand was just an inch from the side of his rib cage. She had caught him in a good blast and a deadly one.

**"You are right father, as long as you draw breath you are the ruler of the clan but once your time has run out you are no longer in this clan. Sleep well father..."** she stated and yanked her hand from his own. In minutes Hiashi knew he was going to be dead but in that last moment of his life he dropped his reserve as a ninja and revealed something no one ever saw. He smiled!

**"Naruto was right about you,"** he stated as he took his seat at the table once again. He could feel the blast of chakra that his daughter had delivered taking effect now. His internal organs at his side was drowing in his eternal blood and his right lung was somewhat punctured from the blast also. Though choking on blood Hiashi tried to speak as he watched Hinata near Neji's side with her palms glowing a soft green color at the boys temple. The older male spoke again. **"He stood up for you you know Hinata. I had my doubts about you but you-"**

**"Y-You were never my f-father. A-A father w-w-would never force h-his daughter to m-m-marry someone she did not love i-intimately. And never had you shown me the same love you showed my baby sister."** At first Hinata stuttered over her words but her anger had made speaking to her father easier**. "I loved Naruto, I always have. But I know my place in this clan and I do what I shall not for your sake but for the sake of my people and my village."**

**-------**

Authors Note: Sorry I've been gone for a very long time! I didn't know how to continue this story but I do want to give a shout out to the three people who reviewed my story thus far: IheartHidan ; Sataro Miyaki; and Top-Kid. And a special thanks to all of you who have read this story. If you honestly hate it please tell me, I need feedback and I need reason if I should even continue this story anymore. It takes only one person to say they like it and I will keep the story going.


End file.
